pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ082
SJ081 | nback = Zatopiony statek do Cinnabar! | teraz = Bitwa o wolność Mewtwo i Mewa! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ083 SJ083 | nnext = Wnuczka kontra dziadek! }} | scr = Mewtwo in armor.png 250px | nzwpl = Bitwa o wolność Mewtwo i Mewa! | nzwus = nie wyemitowano | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super podróże : Największa rywalizacja! | nrus = 030 | nrjp = 082 | nrodc = 082 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 28 grudnia 2012 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Abra Kate teleportuje bohaterów do sali w Viridian, gdzie Zespół R trzyma Mewtwo i Mewa. *Dragonairy Kate i Helen uczą się Tańca Deszczu. *Rozpoczyna się bitwa o wolność Mewtwo i Mew. *Jun objawia, że posiada Vaporeona, a Donnie Nidorino. *Mewtwo i Mew walczą przeciwko Giovanniemu. *Giovanni ujawnia, że ma Rhydona i Machampa. *Legendarne pokemony odzyskują wolność. Debiuty LUDZIE POKEMONY *Mewtwo (debiut w anime) *Mew (debiut w anime) *Vaporeon (Jun) *Nidorino (Donniego, debiut na żywo) Odcinek Część 1 Art=I co teraz? Helen=Pewnie są już w sali Viridian! Kate=No to teleportujemy się tam! Abra, dasz radę nasz wszystkich przenieść? Abra=Ab! Kate=Niech każdy ja dotknie... May, co ty robisz? May=No co? Też chcę pomóc! Abra teleportowała się wraz z bohaterami do sali Viridian. OPENING Jsssie=O nie! To głąby! Kate=Gdzie Mewtwo i Mew?! Art=Są tam... Mew jest w klatce, a Mewtwo... ma na sobie jakąś dziwną zbroję. Giovanni=Dzięki której jest pod moim panowaniem! Ha ha ha! Psychika w tego malucha! Ab=Ab? Kate=Głupiec, Abra jest psychicznym pokemonem. Psychika na nią nie zadziała. Giovani=Nie Psychika Mewtwo... Mewtwo, powiedziałem coś! Mewtwo=Nie atakuje się przyjaciół! Giovanni=Co?! Helen=Coś niedopracowana ta zbroja, tatku. Giovanni=Nie nazywaj mnie tak! Nie jesteś już moją córką! Helen=Tak? To dobra wiadomość! Kate=Wracaj, Abra! Blastoise, Hydro Pompa! Dragonair, Smocza Furia! Helen=Charizard, Miotacz Płomieni! Dragonair, Smocza Furia! Art=Ivysaur, Słoneczny Promień! Pikachu, Grzmot! Jun=Charizard, Niszczący Płomień! Vaporeon, Wodna Broń! Donnie=Blastoise, Hydro Pompa! Nidorino, Trujące Żądło! Zbroja Mewtwo i klatka Mew zostały znisczone. Giovanni=Mewtwo, Kula Cienia! Giovanni oberwał od Mewtwo Kulą Cienia. Mewtwo=Nie we mnie! W nich! Mew=Już ci chyba mówił, że nie atakuje się przyjaciół. Giovanni=Rhydon, Machamp naprzód! Zasmakujcie siły macho! Kate=Macho? Macho jest tylko jeden i jest mój! Machoke, Łamacz Murów! Giovanni=Machamp, Cios Karate! Rhydon... Kate=Podwójne Uderzenie Kantem Pidgeot! Machamp i Rhydon byli NDW. Giovani=Co?! Kate=Ha! I kto tu jest macho? Machoke=Macho! Pidgeot=Pidgeo! CO TO ZA POKEMON? Cześć 2 Blaine=Załatwmy to raz na zawsze! Miotacz Płomieni Magmar! May=Słoneczny Promień Venusaur! Nastąpił wybuch. Giovanni, Jessie, James i Raichu=Zespół R znowu błysnął!!! Giovanni=No to teraz wiem co czujecie, gdy "błyskacie". May=Wszędzie ogień... jak my się stąd wydostaniemy? Kate=Blastoise, użyj Tańca Deszczu. Deszczu było jednak za mało, żeby ugasić cały pożar. Kate=Donnie, twój Blastoise zna Taniec Deszczu? Donnie=Niestety nie, ale zna Hydro Pompę. Kate=Też może pomóc. Blastoise'y Kate i Donniego zaczęły gasić pożar Hydro Pompą a Poliwhirl Arta i Vaporeon Jun Wodną Bronią. *Kilka minut później. Art=To wciąż za mało! May=Spójrzcie na Dragonairy! Kate i Helen=Hę? Dragonairy uniosły się w powietrze. Z ich pereł pod szyjami wystrzeliły niebieskie promienie. Po chwili zrobiła się ulewa. Kate=Dragonairy poznały Taniec Deszczu! Helen=Ogień znika! Pożar został ugaszony. Bohaterowie zawrócili swoje pokemony (oprócz oczywiście Blastoise'a Kate i Pikachu Arta). Mewtwo=O nie! Kate=Co jest Me... Gdzie jest Mew? Seymour=Zabieram go do szefa! Kate=Nie tak prędko! Mewtwo, Kula Aury! Mewtwo=Puść mojego brata! Seymour=Onix... Kula Aury znokautowała Onixa. Mew=Teraz razem, bracie! Mewtwo i Mew wysłali Seymoura i Onixa w przestworza za pomocą Kul Aury. Mewtwo=Znowu uratowaliście nam życie. Mew=Jak wam się odwdzięczymy? Kate=Po prostu wracajcie do domu i uważajcie na siebie. Mewtwo i Mew teleportowali się. Kate=Abra, teleportuj nas z powrotem do Cinnabar. Abra=Ab! *W Cinnabar Kate=Ok, ja walczę pierwsza, ale tym razem cię pokonam! Jun=Czekaj, najpierw ja chcę się zmierzyć z dziadkiem. Potem ty, ok? Kate=No dobra. Blaine=Zawsze chciałem się z tobą zmierzyć, Jun. Czy Jun uda się pokonać dziadka? Czy Kate i Art zdobędą siódme Odznaki? Dowiecie się w następnych odcinkach! CO TO ZA POKEMON?=Mewtwo! CDN